Accidental Meetings
by Mizuki San
Summary: She wasn't so happy of how everytime she met him, it was through car accidents.
1. Parking Lot

Summary: Sasusaku- She wasn't so happy how everytime she met this guy, it was through car accidents. "Sakura, are you in love with this guy?" A pause. "Ino, why would I be in love with a guy rammed my car 50 times?"

Accidental Meetings

Disclamer: Nope. Don't own it!

* * *

Parking Lot

Her eye twitched.

_Seriously, what the hell? I just want to get out of here! _

The rosette-haired girl had been stuck in the parking lot for about an hour. Reason?

* * *

"Okay, so I put this on drive or something?"

"...FOR THE LAST TIME, YES CHOUJI!"

"Sheesh! What's up with you Ino?"

"I don't know Chouji, you kind of have been stuck with this back-up problem? This is very troublesome...I wonder how did you pass your drivers test."

"Shikamaru! Are you taking Ino's side?" Chouji asked with disbelief. He looked at his friend next to him. Ino's head popped out in between them and her eye was twitching.

"I don't even know why all of us agreed to go carpooling just to go to the mall!" Ino shouted.

"Well duh Ino! To save money so we can use that money to buy some food!" The Akimichi said with a triumphant smile.

Shikamaru smacked his forehead, "This is why we are in this troublesome situation...You two keep on fighting and then-,"

"Okay, so I put this on drive or something?"

"...FOR THE LAST TIME, YES CHOUJI!"

"...Everything repeats. What a drag."

* * *

Sakura just wanted that parking space since it was the closest to the entrance door. Well, to her, it was her spot to park. Always. Everytime she went to the Konoha Mall, this was her perfect spot to park. A tree in front of the parking space, providing shade for her car. Also, it was close to the door.

And besides, she was not in the mood to walk far while carrying shopping bags.

She glared at the red car that was taking forever to get out of the parking space. It just stayed there, for the past thirty-five minutes. If lucky, the car would have at least moved five inches for every ten minutes that passed by.

_Can this person get arrested for doing this? AND why the hell do I have this much patience to even wait for this person? AND why the hell didn't I do anything? Kami, I am such an idiot. I gotta at least DO something... _

Sakura got out of her, also red toyota car, and walked over to the car in front of her. She was behind the car, but all of a sudden, the car backed up, hitting the rosette.

* * *

"Ino, what the hell are you doing!" Shikamaru asked in shock.

The Yamanaka was trying to drive the car herself while Chouji was trying to shove the girl off him.

"I don't know why I didn't do this before! I am such an idiot! I can't believe I wasted a good hour of my life! Why didn't I think of this before! MOVE IT CHOUJI!" Ino yelled at the poor driver. She kicked his face, making him slam into his seat.

"No! This is my car! I want to drive it! Shikamaru, help me!" Chouji yelled as he tried to grab Ino, which ended badly.

A dark aura slowly came from Ino, and the brown-haired boy sworn he saw fire in her eyes.

_Chouji, you just made things more troublesome... _Shikamaru sighed.

The Akimichi probably had to get his balls checked later on.

By the pain was was inflicted on him, Chouji accidentally pressed the peddle. Since Chouji was backing up, the setting was on reverse.

'BAM'.

"What was that?" all of them asked at the same time.

* * *

Sakura nearly fell backwards, but was only greeted from her car. She rubbed her back and stomach. But then she froze. She clenched her fists and stomped to the window of the driver's seat.

_That...is...IT! _

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? DO YOU HAVE A DISORDER OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER MET SOMEONE WHO STOOD IN A PARKING SPACE FOR THE LAST, I DON"T KNOW, HOUR! AND HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF MIRRORS? YEAH, YOU SHOULD USE THEM BECAUSE YOU NEARLY KILLED ME BACK THERE! YOU KNOW WHAT, LET ME DO THE DRIVING!" Sakura yelled.

With incredible strength, the rosette yanked the door opening revealing three people she knew well in a funny position.

What she saw was Ino was holding the wheel with one hand while the other was in at the face of Chouji, who was streaming tears. Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around the platinum girl's waist.

All of them looked up at the person who yanked the door open. What they saw was an angry pink-haired girl, who seemed very pissed off and probably needed to buy some pads for that cycle of hers, but there was a mark on her top of her blue jeans and on the lower area of her red tank top. It was dirt. Chouji did need to have a car wash.

All of their expressions had one thing in common.

Shit.

A pause.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey Forehead-girl!" Ino said, deciding to break the silence.

"Um, Ino-pig? The hell is going on here?"

"...Nothing much!"

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru said.

"Shut up and let go of me!"

Shikamaru unwrapped his arms from the Yamanaka and sat back into his seat. Ino then got out of the car and walked up to Sakura. The platinum haired teenager was wearing a white tank top with a purple skirt.

Ino nervously laughed and said, "Sorry about that."

"...Why did it take you guys an hour just to back up!" Sakura yelled.

"Because Chouji is a dumbass that's why!" Ino said while giving a glare to the Akimichi.

"I got distracted! Ino kept fighting with me!" Chouji said as he got out of the car. The Akimichi was wearing a red sweater with a white shirt underneath it. He also wore black pants.

"Because you kept asking to put it on drive!" She shouted back.

"Well, I was wondering just in case!"

"Chouji, you kept asking that every three minutes," a voice said that came from the car.

"I really wonder how you passed your drivers test," Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Anyways, can you just back-up and leave? Seriously, all I want is to just get some clothes and my parking space. And I have been waiting for an hour!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay, okay! Come on Ino," Chouji said as he sat in the drivers seat again. Ino sighed and bid a goodbye to Sakura and sat at the back seat. Shikamaru gave her a lazy wave and laid back into his seat.

Chouji smiled at Sakura, who just glared at him and went back into her car. The brown-haired man closed his door and buckled his seatbelt.

"Guys ready?"

"We have been ready," Shikamaru said.

Before Chouji was about to put it on drive, that is, until he saw a random coupon for a bag of chips.

"Oh! Wait! There's a coupon for something!" Chouji got out of the car ignoring the protests of Ino and the smacking on the forehead of Shikamaru.

The Nara's sighed. _How could he have seen that coupon? It is too small to be seen. _

* * *

_What the hell is Chouji doing? _Sakura watched from her car as the man was in the middle of the street, or the street that was in front of the entrance to the mall. Then, she saw a pitch-black sports car speeding towards him. And the car didn't seem that it wasn't going to stop.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino both saw the car that was heading towards Chouji.

"CHOUJI! LOOK OUT!" They both yelled.

Right after the Akimichi picked up the coupon, he gave them a grin. "I got it!" He said.

But then, the car rammed him.

Sorta.

The car bounced back.

The chubby-faced eighteen-year-old was completely oblvious of what just happened and happily went back to the car. He entered the car and saw the expressions of Shikamaru and Ino.

Both the read _What-the-hell-just-happened _look.

"What guys?"

"..."

"Fine, give me the silent treatment!"

"...Just drive," Shikamaru said.

"Okay! So, do I put this on drive or something?"

Before Ino could say anything, Shikamaru replied with a nod.

With that, they finally got out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sakura could have sworn she was dreaming when she saw that happened, but she couldn't care less since her parking space was now open! She smiled and drove to her parking spot, that is, that pitch-black sports car rammed her.

"AW WHAT THE HELL! WHY COULDN'T MY CAR BE LIKE CHOUJI!" Sakura yelled as she got out of the car. She slammed her door and looked at the dent on her car.

Soon, her face became red. Her fists were shaking and then she slowly turned to the sports car that rammed her. She rushed over to the person responsible for this.

_I am going to beat the crap out of this guy that once he is done, he is gunna have a vagina. _

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sakura shouted and waited for the guy to come out.

Once he got out, she nearly fell over.

This guy was drop-dead gorgeous. Spiky black hair, and black eyes. A face that was just so perfect. He wore a black coat with a blue shirt underneath it and white shorts. He looked around her age.

He lowered his sunglasses and walked over to the pink-haired teenager. Sakura gulped as he stood a few feet away from her. He looked at the cars and then he frowned. The raven-haired turned his gaze to her, causing her to almost blush under his stare.

_Damn him for being so beautiful! _

"You dented my car. I going to have to sue you."

Sakura's eyes twitched.

_Too bad I have to ruin his face. _"What?"

"You heard me. You caused this dent."

"Whoa, no. No. I didn't do that! You did!"

"But it was your fault. This is clearly my parking spot."

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? This is-,"

"I know what you said, but listen, _bastard. _I have been waiting for this spot for about an hour! And this is MY spot!" Sakura yelled, taking a step forward the guy.

"What are you talking about? This is my spot. I always parked here," the teenager said.

"Well too bad. I park here too and I deserved this spot!" Sakura replied while crossing her arms.

"No, this is mine. I deserved this spot because you dented my car," he said while crossing his arms just like Sakura had just done.

Her eye twitched. _For a guy to be this good looking that he seems just perfect, his attitude is just horrible. _

"Look here, 'what's-your-face', this is mine!" Sakura yelled as she went back to her car. Before she even closed her door, a hand suddenly stopped it. She nearly jumped at the sight of the person's hand. It turned out to be the raven-haired.

"No. This is mine. And my name is Sasuke," he said.

"Well, okay, Sasuke. Too bad. Now move your car or else," Sakura warned.

Sasuke just kept glaring daggers at her. "Or else what?" He growled.

"I don't think you want to find out," she said with a smirk.

"I think I do."

"Okay, you asked for it."

All of a sudden, she shut her door, locking Sasuke's hand in it. She heard him yell and cursed. His face became red and gave her a death glare. Sakura just merely smiled at him and opened her door.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

"I was planning to ruin your face, but I guess your hand will do," The Haruno said while keeping that smile on her face.

The raven-haired teenager leaned forward her and grabbed her wrists. Sakura tried to kick him, but he dodged it. He gave her a expression that seemed that he was going to rape her. His face was close to hers. A few centimeters apart actually. She almost shivered at the feeling of his breath on her.

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have messed with him. _

"You are annoying me. For the last time this is my-,"

"Sasuke, what is going on?" a voice behind him asked.

Both of them turned their attention to another raven-haired man, but he had a ponytail instead of Sasuke's spiky hair. Instead of black eyes, he had red eyes. He wore a black coat with black pants. He looked like an older Sasuke, except the fact that he had lines near his eyes that made him look old.

"Aniki, this-,"

"Sasuke, of all the places? You try to take advantage of a girl in a car? Its daylight. Everyone can see."

"Shut up Itachi! This girl-,"

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Itachi asked as he cut off his brother.

"Why should I tell?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Itachi, now what's yours?"

"I heard your name thanks to this bastard."

"Fine. I will call you Sakura because you look like a cherry blossom."

"Wow, you guess my name correctly," Sakura said.

"That's nice. Now Sasuke, just let her have the parking spot," The older brother said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I heard the conversation. Actually, everyone probably did. Just let her have it. She waited an hour for this spot. Besides, there's a parking spot right next to hers," Itachi said while pointing at the spot.

"Aniki, we always parked at this spot though."

"Too bad."

"What do you mean too bad?"

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Itachi went back to the sports car. He got into the drivers seat and then drove into the parking space next to Sakura's parking space. The Haruno smiled and spit her tongue out to Sasuke. The teenager had the look that seemed her was going to have to kill someone.

The older brother got out of the car and then stated, "There problem solved."

With that, Sakura drove to her parking spot. She got out of her car and stared at the dent.

_Aw man, how am I going to pay for this? _

She felt a tap on her shoulder and was shock to see Sasuke handing her a piece of paper. She stared her it and gave him a confused expression. The raven-haired roughly grabbed her hand and set the paper down. Sakura stared at it and saw a check that was worth a lot. No, a lot of yen that it probably would pay off the repair of the dent fully. The pink-haired gave Sasuke a smile.

_Maybe he isn't all that bad. _

"Itachi told me."

Then she frowned. _Nevermind. _

"Thanks, I guess," Sakura said. "I hope I don't see you."

"Hn."

They were interrupted by Sasuke's older brother.

"Now come on foolish little brother. Aren't we going to buy that stuff toy?"

"Stuff toy?" Sakura asked as she stared at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah, that toy from-,"

"Aniki, she doesn't need to know."

"What's the shame of it? It's just Hello Kitty."

A pause.

A giggle.

A burst of laughter.

"Hahaha! What the hell! That's so funny! Well, I wasn't expecting a guy like you to like Hello Kitty!" Sakura said wiping tears out of her eyes.

"I don't." Sasuke growled.

Sakura soon left the pair while laughing and entering the mall.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, "The toy is for mother right? We are just buying that because she just got out of the hospital."

"She thinks that I like Hello Kitty," Sasuke said as he started to walk away from Itachi.

"So does Kisame."

A pause.

"I was kidding. But why is this affecting you?" Itachi asked.

"Let's just get the toy," Sasuke said.

Itachi had a feeling that his little brother was plotting something for the pink-haired girl.

After a few moments of silence, they walked in the mall. And with that, Itachi decided to say something.

"By the way, Sakura wasn't the cause of the dent."

"I don't care. It is her fault anyways."

Itachi ignored his brother and said, "The dent was caused by the teenager who was in the middle of the street."

* * *

Anyways, tell me what you think! Review please! And the second chapter is on its way! Soo..yeah!


	2. Stoplights

Oh wow! Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Okay, now on to chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say it? NO.

**Summary: **Sasusaku- She wasn't so happy how everytime she met this guy, it was through car accidents. "Sakura, are you in love with this guy?" A pause. "Ino, why would I be in love with a guy who rammed my car 50 times?"

* * *

Stoplights

_She is going to get it. _

"Hey, Sasuke-teme," a voice interrupted the teenager.

Sasuke turned his attention to a blond next to him.

"What?"

"You have been staring at a piece of paper for the past ten minutes! What's wrong?"

"Naruto, it's none of your business. Besides, you do that everytime you get a test, but its obviously longer than ten minutes."

"What!"

"Oh, Sasuke and Naruto, do you two want dinner?" Another voice interrupted the two.

Both of them stared at Sasuke's bedroom doorway and there was a woman standing there, with a smile on her face. She wore a white apron around her dark blue dress that seemed to match her hair. Dark eyes were staring at the two boys, who were sitting in her youngest son's room.

"Not now Okaasan."

"Hm? Uchiha Sasuke, you better come to the dinner table."

"Eh! Sasuke-teme, what do you mean 'not now'? I hungry!" Naruto said as he patted his stomach.

"Look-," Sasuke was cut off by his mother.

"Naruto, did you just call my son...a teme?" Mikoto asked as she put her hands on her hips while glaring daggers at the blond eighteen-year old.

_Shit. I am so screwed! _"Oh! No! No!" The blue-eyed said as he raised his hands in a sign of surrender. He started to nervously laugh while trying to keep eye contact with Mikoto.

"You know how I feel about cussing!"

"Mikoto! Aren't you going to have dinner?" a deep voice asked from downstairs.

"Yes Fugaku! I will be there in a minute!"

"Fine. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight,"

"WHAT? WE ARE HAVING SALMON?" A raspy voice from downstairs asked.

"Fish is your favorite." a voice said.

"Well, it is...But are you trying to make me feel bad because I look like a fish? Unless I don't have two pencil streaks on my face!"

"Kisame, come here," the voice said.

From Sasuke's room, they could hear footsteps coming. A very heavy footsteps was following the lighter footsteps.

"SHIT! THEY ARE COMING!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, it's just Itachi and Kisame," Sasuke said.

"Oh...heheh...I thought it was the other people."

"Other people?"

"Shh! I wanna hear what they are saying!" Naruto said as he walked near Mikoto, who was too, into the conversation of Itachi and Kisame.

There, stood a tall bulky man who did have an appearance of a fish. He looked like he was lacking air, or just bluish. He even had blue hair. He wore blue pants with a black coat with red clouds on it. Just the same outfit Itachi was wearing.

_What the hell? It's the weekend. Why are they wearing uniforms? _Naruto thought.

"Just eat the salmon or else," Itachi said.

"Or else what?"

"Do you want me to tell the everyone what you collected when you were a kid?"

"No...You wouldn't."

"Try me," the older Uchiha brother smirked at his friend.

"Fine. I will eat the salmon. Sheesh. I couldn't help it. I was only trying to catch them all."

"In card form?"

"Well, Squirtle is better than Charmander!" Kisame said.

"I can't believe we are even arguing about this..."

With that, the two went back downstairs.

Sasuke's mom looked back at the two and asked, "Come on you two. And Naruto, you get no ramen today since you called my son a teme. I guess I have to give it to someone else."

"No! I am sorry!"

"I'm not going," Sasuke said as he turned away from his mother.

"Why?" His mother asked in a firm voice.

"Because of Aniki's friends."

"What's wrong with them."

"Everything. You just witnessed one."

"Sasuke, not everyone is perfect."

"They are very flawed."

"But you have to accept the friends Itachi has chosen! I have accepted Naruto and your other friends."

"Yeah Sasuke-te...I mean, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he gave a thumbs up to him and giving his friend a big grin.

"I will accept them later. Not now," Sasuke answered back, now looking at his mother.

She sighed and then smiled at him. "Okay. You promise?"

"Hn."

With that, Mikoto walked away and Sasuke closed his door. He turned his attention back to the piece of paper he left on his desk. As he walked over to it, Naruto kept telling him how he is such a bastard.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on the piece of paper?"

"No."

"Sasuke, you are really a bastard."

"And you are really a dobe."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Shit, Sakura! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Ino," Sakura said as she accepted a tissue from her brunette friend.

"You know what they say," the brunette with the two buns on her head said, "if you sneeze. Someone must be talking about you. Or maybe, thinking about you!"

"Tenten..."

"Okay okay! I am just kidding!" Tenten said as she chuckled at her friend. The brunette girl wore a plain white shirt with a panda that was eating bamboo. She wore black shorts that went up to her knees and black flats.

Sakura gave the brunette a light smile. The Haruno was wearing a red dress with a white belt strapped to her waist line. She wore white sandles too. To others point of view, she could be seen as a walking Valentine due to the colors she always would wear. Her blond friend's attire was showing too much skin that her father would probably put a restaining order on every man who dared to look at her.

The Yamanaka was wearing a purple tank top and shirts that stopped at her thighs. Her hair again, is always the usual. Hair tied back into a ponytail while her bang was covering her right eye.

The three girls were sitting together at a table in one of Konoha's coffee shops, Atatakasa. Though none of them ordered coffee, they got hot chocolate.

"Hey, Tenten, where's Hinata by the way?" Ino asked as she took a sip of her chocolate.

"She is attending a family reunion I guess. Neji-kun didn't tell me everything," the brunette asked.

"Should you be attending too?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Sakura!"

"I'm just kidding! Aw, sweet revenge," the rosette said.

"Aww, it would be the complete group then!" Ino said with a pout.

"I know..." The other two said in unison.

Then the three were interrupted by a sound of ringing. Sakura took out her, not surprisingly, red handbag and searched for her phone. After a few seconds, she took out the phone and looked at the screen.

It read: _3 P.M. Pick up food. _

"Sorry! I have to go!" Sakura said as she stood up.

"Aww why!" Ino asked as she pouted once again.

"My mom ordered food for dinner and I have to pick it up."

"Can't you just stay a little longer?"

"Ino-pig...we stayed here for an hour and a half. Besides, we see each other nearly everyday!"

"It's bonding forehead!"

"Ino, let's not make Sakura late for the food," Tenten said as she got out of her seat and gave Sakura a hug. The two then waited for Ino to do something.

Ino was still pouting. But it didn't late long due to the uncomfortable stares her friends gave her. The Yamanaka sighed and got up too and gave the rosette a hug.

"I will see you guys later! Bye!" Sakura said as she waved to them while heading out to the door.

"Bye Sakura!"

"Bye Forehead!"

Once Sakura left, the two took to their chairs and then the nineteen-year old turned her attention to Ino.

"Aww, I wish I had a nickname just like you and Sakura have for each other!" Tenten said while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked in disbelief. The names were to make fun of each other and Tenten was wanting a nickname that made fun of her? She saw her friend nod.

"Well," the girl said as she scanned Tenten, "we can call you balls."

The brunette immediately choked on her hot chocolate and headed for the nearest trashbin. The platinum blond was clueless why her friend started to choke. Once Tenten sat down, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and glared at Ino.

"Why did you call me that!"

"Well, because of your buns."

"Then why didn't you call me buns?"

"Balls was the first word that popped out!"

"Of all the things...balls..."

"What? It's catchy for you. Hey balls! See?"

"Just forget about it Ino. I don't want people to look at me weird..."

"Aww! Are you sure? I was pumped up to call you balls!"

After their conversation, Tenten wanted to get another hot chocolate due to the spitting. Ino wouldn't stop calling her balls once she finally found out why it was disturbing to call the brunette that.

"What's a matter balls? You don't like the nickname? Well, its filling in that hole that you wanted to be filled. Haha, you see what I did there? Hole was supposed to be gap but I couldn't mess out on a pervert-,"

"Ino. First of all, a person with balls cannot fill in their holes. Wait, let me re-phrase that. Men can't fill their buttholes."

"Yes they can! I think their penis is long enough to do that!"

"SHIT!" Tenten suddenly shouted.

"What!" Ino shouted.

Let's say that the brunette needed a new hot chocolate.

* * *

Sakura checked her watch and she was just a couple minutes away from the restaurant. She couldn't wait to eat the dinner. The Haruno was actually craving for one of the top ramen shops, Ichiraku Ramen. She used to go there with one of her close friends, but he was busy lately. She sighed.

_I actually miss him. I wonder what he been up t-, _

BAM!

The rosette almost banged on her wheel, but thank kami that she was wearing a seatbelt.

Her eye twitched. _How could someone ram me when the person knows its a red light! Should that gave a clue to the person to decrease your speed or something! What the hell! _

She badly wanted to roll down her window and flip off the person responsible for the ramming. But, she ignored it by thinking that maybe the person was checking something or accidentally pressed down on the peddle than the break. A beginner perphaps? Once the light turn green, there was another red light up ahead. Right after Sakura pressed on her break, a few seconds later, her head almost hit the wheel again. Her eyes widened as she saw the wheel a few centimeters away from her.

Sakura looked at her rear view mirror and saw a pitch-black sports car that rammed her.

_That car seems familiar... But is that the car that hit me from the last stoplight? _

She shook her head. _Maybe its just me. But seriously, two cars rammed in to me? On the same street...Within two stoplights...a familiar black car that I last seen nearly two weeks ago. _

The Haruno was soon cut off of her thoughts by the car's horn behind her. The stoplight was green and then up ahead was another stoplight. It turned yellow and once Sakura got there, it turned red. Then, for the third time, her face was very close to her wheel again. The car behind her rammed her car...again...

Sakura looked at the mirror again and saw the sports car behind her. _SO IT WAS THAT CAR THAT RAMMED ME THREE TIMES! WELL, I AM GOING TO GIVE THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS A PIECE OF MY MIND! _

She rolled down her window and peeked out her window. Then, she flipped the person off. What she got back was another hit from the black car. The teenager almost hit her head again, but thank kami again for seatbelts!

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Sakura shouted.

Then, she saw a head pop out from the driver's seat. Black hair, eyes, and a smirk on the guy's lips.

"I needed revenge for what you did to my car," Sasuke said.

"What? That was your fault!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Hell yes!"

"Sakura-chan!" a voice interrupted the two," is that you?"

Another head pop out in front of Sasuke. Cerulean eyes and golden blond hair. Whiskers on both of his cheeks and a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in disbelief. _Why is Naruto in Sasuke's car? Are they...friends? _

"It is you! Hey Sakura-chan! Sorry that Sasuke-teme kept bumping into your car! I could have sworn your car was familiar, but I forgot what color it was..."

"Naruto you baka! What's my favorite color?"

"Oh! Red of course! Or maybe pink..."

"Then what color my car would have been?"

"Oh! Blue of course!"

A moment of silence.

"Naruto, you are really an idiot. Why would you think my car would be blue?"

"Because of my beautiful eyes. You love them so much that you got a blue car!" Naruto said while flashing his smile at Sakura.

"NO!"

"AW, I WAS WRONG?"

"YES BAKA! And by the way, what are you sitting on?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"You and Sasuke are only using one window to talk to me. Shouldn't you be on the other side?"

"Heh heh, well..."

"Dobe, got off my lap!" Sasuke growled as he shoved the blond to the shotgun seat.

"Dammit Sasuke-teme! That hurt!"

Sakura almost sweat-dropped. _Naruto..._

BAM!

"STOP DOING THAT YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled.

"You know, you are really annoying. The light's green," Sasuke said stepping on his peddle again and ramming Sakura.

Growling angrily, Sakura drove, but then she was stopped by another stoplight...and it turned red right when she was a few meters away. Then the next moment she knew, Sasuke rammed her again. She gripped her wheel tightly, nails digging into the leather. The light turned green and up ahead was another stoplight. She felt again something hitting her car.

_What the fuck...how many stoplights are here? _Sakura thought.

Then, her mouth dropped. There was exactly ten stoplights till she got to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he hit her again. From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto glaring at him.

"What?"

"Are you just going to keep hitting her?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hn."

"Why!"

"Because, she caused the dent on the front of my car."

"Sasuke, I doubt a car could make a very large round on your car! Aren't cars, you know, square-ish than...roundish? And by the way, I heard from Itachi that it was from a person!"

"When did Itachi tell you this?" Sasuke asked as he turned his attention to his blond friend.

"Just a couple of days before. Right before I entered your house, I saw a weird bump on your car. Since Itachi was right there, I asked him and he told me!"

"It's still her fault."

"...So are you just going to keep hitting her?"

"Hn."

"Heheh," Naruto soon started chuckling.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Just was thinking of something."

"Tell me."

"Well, I never knew you liked Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "What?"

"Well, you keep hitting _on _Sakura-chan."

"..."

"I couldn't miss on a joke! Heheh! You get it though right?"

"..."

"Sasuke-teme?" The Uzumaki lifted up an eyebrow. He started to wave his hand in front of the raven-haired teenager's face," hey Sasuke! Sas-,"

Naruto's face greeted the window.

* * *

Sakura smirked as she waited for a clearing on the other side of the street. She had thought of a plan that will get back for what Sasuke had done to her car. Once there was no cars on the other side of her lane, the Haruno made a u-turn. Sasuke watched her do a u-turn and frowned. He wanted to have more revenge. He drove closer to the line. Then, he look at his mirror. He saw Sakura do another u-turn from the last stoplight and was on the same lane as he was in.

The rosette pressed on her peddle more, increasing her speed. The smirk slowly became bigger as she drew closer to the Uchiha. But when was she a meter away from Sasuke, the light turned green. Once the light turned green, Sakura saw the pitch-black sports car immediately drove farther from her.

"Aw, come on!" She shouted in her car. _I will just wait for the next stoplight. _

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! She was about to hit you there!" Naruto said as he looked back to look at the red car behind them.

"Hn."

"You know what that means..."

"What?"

"She is hitting on you too! Which means," the cerulean-eyed soon started to fake cry, "that she likes you! I'm jealous Sasuke-te-,"

His face met the glass again.

* * *

The Haruno smiled as she saw the red light, but then she raised an eyebrow when she saw Sasuke do a u-turn immediately. _Right when I was about to get my revenge! _

But her face dropped when she saw from her mirror: Sasuke made another u-turn and made his way to her. She looked backed to the stoplight and hoped for it to turn green.

_TURN GREEN DAMMIT! _

_**Hey! Make another u-turn you idiot! **_her inner said.

_Oh no...I thought I got rid of you. _

_**Well, your therapist wasn't really good... He actually looked like a rapist than a the-RAPIST. **_

_Can you just leave me alone! _

_**Nope. **_

While having a fight with her inner, she felt Sasuke ram her again.

_**Told you to make a u-turn! KILL THE BASTARD. **_

_I will! _

_**When? **_

The light turned green and Sakura immediately pressed on her peddle. After seven more car bumps, this was her last stoplight before she reached Ichiraku Ramen. She smiled.

The Haruno made a left turn into a small section owned by Ichiraku. Once she park and got out of her car, the rosette's face dropped. Sasuke's car parked next to hers. She stared at the car as the two male teenagers came out. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with a navy blue jeans. Naruto wore a hideous orange shirt that had a white whirlpool at the back. He wore black shorts too. Both of them stared at her too.

"What the hell?" Sakura nearly whispered it.

"Sakura-chan! You headed to Ichiraku Ramen like we did!" Naruto said as he ran up to her and embrace the poor girl. His grip was so strong that she couldn't almost breathe. Sakura had to punch him in order to get the blond off.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just missed you so much! Sorry that I haven't been hanging out with you lately..." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine Naruto. We can plan," she said with a smile.

The two were interrupted with a cough. Both of them looked at Sasuke who was waiting at the door.

"Dobe, our food is getting cold."

"Alright, teme! Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Bringing her along with us!"

"No."

"What! Why!"

"Because of my car accident."

"Whoa, wait there chicken-ass hair boy," Sakura said as she broke from Naruto's grip from her hand. The two had a glaring contest. The Uzumaki was almost going to laugh his head off after hearing the nickname she given to Sasuke.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Fuck this! I am getting my food," she yelled as she walked towards the door.

"No, I am getting mine first."

"Hell no."

Sakura grabbed the door, but Sasuke, too, grabbed the door's handle. The two soon started another glaring contest. The blond could have sworn he saw lightning come out of the two's eyes. He also watched the two as they tried to push each other aside.

"MOVE BASTARD!" The rosette shouted.

"You move," Sasuke replied.

Both of them were oblivious that there was a second door to the restaurant. Including Naruto, who had an idea to break one of the windows to go in.

From inside of the restaurant, a girl with brown hair, watched the scene. She saw two teenagers trying to push each other aside while the girl was shouting at the boy. The raven-haired clearly had an annoyed look on his face. The girl could only just stare at them.

"Ayame, what are you staring at?" a voice asked.

The girl turned to see her father. "Two people fighting over a door."

"I see..."

The father then walked towards the door and opened the second door, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke and Sakura both stopped their fighting and turned to see the owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he waved at Ichiraku.

"Oh! Naruto, your order is ready! Come inside. Ayame is waiting for you to pay," he said as he let Naruto in. While Sasuke was paying attention to the scene of Naruto and Ichiraku, Sakura pushed him aside and went in.

His eye twitched as she stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the counter.

All three of them stood at the counter and watched Ayame set two bags in front of her. She picked up one of the bags and looked at the note she put on it.

"Okay, who's order is this? It's by the name of Sa-," Sasuke immediately took it and smirked as he saw Sakura's face expression. He got even more revenge by getting his order first. The Haruno slowly grabbed her bag and glared at him. Again, they started a glaring contest, but soon ended as Sakura was interrupted by Naruto's hug.

"Bye Sakura-chan! I will see you later!" Naruto said.

"Let...go...of..me," Sakura said as she tried to get out of his grip.

As he released her, the blond gave her a smile and walked with her to the cars.

Ayame gave a confused expression as she saw the three leave. "Hmm, how weird."

* * *

Sakura finally managed to get home after going through car crashes. As she set down her food on the table while her mother greeted her, she froze.

"This is not my order."

* * *

"Ramen, how I missed you!" Naruto said as he waited for Sasuke to open the bag. The blond saw his friend froze and glare at the food.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme? What's wrong?"

"This is not my order."

* * *

"I got the bastard's order!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! Language!" Her mother shouted.

* * *

"I got the annoying bitch's order," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, who is this annoying girl?" Mikoto asked as she entered the kitchen, hands on her hips.

"I think Sasuke needs a spanking for cussing!" Naruto said as he smiled.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! _

"Hello, this is Ichiraku Ramen! This is Ayame, how may I help you?"

_"You messed up my damn order!"_ a girl said from the phone.

_Ring! Ring! _

"Oh, I'm sorry! But please hold. Hello, this is Ichiraku Ramen! This is Ayame, how may I help you?"

_"You messed up my order." _

Ayame immediately hung up the phone.

"Those two should have waited for me to say their full names...Their names did start with a 'sa'..." she said with a sigh and walked off while ignoring the phone ringing.

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
